


Twenty Words That Began Forever

by CauseMyHeartBeatsLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauseMyHeartBeatsLarry/pseuds/CauseMyHeartBeatsLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing for the "20 words that began forever"-challenge.<br/>About the love of Harry & Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Words That Began Forever

_"Louis"_

"Harry"

& Somebody else

* * *

 

 

**Twenty words that began forever**

"Oops!“

_"Hi.“_

"I am so sorry, I didn´t.."

_"I´m Louis. You have a beautiful voice. Can we take a picture?“_

 

**Nineteen words that made us laugh**

"You know you can´t cook!“

_"But i wanted to make something for you!“_

"You made a mess for me!“

 

**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all**

What? No, you guys can´t be together. We won´t allow gays in this band! You have to stop.

 

**Seventeen words that betrayed me**

_"Maybe this isn´t worth it.“_

"And my feelings for you?“

_"Sorry Harry but we are just friends.“_

 

**Sixteen words that meant the world to me**

_"I tried to stay away fom you. But I can´t ignore this anymore. I love you.“_

 

**Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake**

This Tomlinson kid was shopping today with some pretty girl. I heard she´s his girlfriend.

 

**Fourteen words that woke me up**

"Is it true?“

_"It was just a stunt. I will never like somebody else.“_

 

**Thirteen words that created the bridge**

"I am scared.“

_"You will make it! And if not, you have me.“_

 

**Twelve words that broke my heart**

We want you to kiss Taylor on New Year´s Eve in America.

 

**Eleven words that sealed our fates**

"Are we strong enough?“

_"Together we can do anything, I promise.“_

 

**Ten words that cured our boredom**

"Do you want to come over?“

_"Will we play FIFA?“_

 

**Nine words that drove me mad**

_"They want me to go out with her tonight.“_

 

**Eight words that scared the wits out of me**

_"Everything is always about you. Leave me alone!“_

 

**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you**

_"I´m an idiot. But yours, I hope?“_

 

**Six words that seduced me**

_"You want a tattoo with me?“_

 

**Five words that overjoyed me**

_"´Wrote a song for you“_

 

**Four words that took us to the skies**

We support you guys!

 

**Three words that I hated**

You´re not gay

 

**Two words that saved us from falling**

"For always“

 

**One word that started it all**

Music

 

 

-The end-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
